This application relates generally to electrical power generation and power system stabilization and, more specifically, to systems, methods, and computer program products for utilizing wind turbines in a wind park as variable power system stabilizers.
Wind turbines can be used to produce electrical energy without the necessity of fossil fuels. Generally, a wind turbine is a rotating machine that converts the kinetic energy of the wind into mechanical energy and the mechanical energy subsequently into electrical power. Common horizontal-axis wind turbines include a tower, a nacelle located at the apex of the tower, and a rotor that is supported in the nacelle by means of a shaft. The shaft couples the rotor either directly or indirectly with a rotor assembly of a generator housed inside the nacelle.
A wind park is a collection of wind turbines that are connected to the power grid and collectively supply electrical power to the power grid. The power grid has defined parameters, in particular a defined voltage and a defined frequency. The stability of the power grid parameters is dependent on several variables including but not limited to the instantaneous balance between the generated power at the wind park and the consumed power in the power grid. Imbalances lead to changes in the voltage and/or frequency of the power grid. Stability of the grid frequency is important, which provides ample motivation to minimize low frequency fluctuations.
One common type of transient disturbance within a power system is constituted by small signal stability concerns, which are well known phenomena within the power engineering industry. Small signal stability is defined as the ability of the power system to remain stable and synchronous in the presence of small disturbances and is usually associated with power system's ability or inability to dampen such low frequency electro-mechanical oscillations. Because of the increasing capacity of generation units, increased loading of transmission lines, and high-speed excitation systems, fewer than all of the dynamic characteristics of a transmission system may be captured. This hinders the ability to effectively respond to the low frequency oscillations associated with small signal stability concerns.
Improved systems, methods and computer program products are needed to permit a wind park to effectively respond to small signal stability concerns on the power grid.